Rise of the Guardians 2
by strong man
Summary: I saw lots of fic, art and video's of this pairing and I thought that I should join the group
1. Chapter 1

**This my very first fic of the movie Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing:BunnymundxJack Frost**

**Date:September 16**

**Rated:K**

**I've seen the movie on U tube and I focused on Bunnymund and Jack then while I was watching,I studied then very carefully also Bunnymund the sexiest bunny ever created 100%**

**In this story North is fifteen years, Tooth is four hundred and nineteen, Sandy is six hundred and nine, Bunnymund is tweve years and Jack Frost is three hundred and nineteen, Jamie is 15 and his sister is 3**

Years passed after Pitch's defeat and the party they had to celebrate Jack's becoming one of them, the Guardians were in their own dimension but Bunny was in his warren, tending to his to forest that he took care of. When he finished his rounds, he walked to his hut that he made sticks and leaves and sat down on the clover-stuffed couch and sighed tiredly as he put his head down

Bunnymund:"Whew, glad that I finished my portal and finally be able to get out of this armor..I think it's about time I get a bigger size made, this is getting a little tight"He said to himself as he unlatched the armor from his ankles, forearms and around his torso. He set everything on the table and then stretched his long legs

He then walked to his bed and sat down

Bunny:"What am I going to do?"He said while laying down on the bed

Bunny breathed hard then got an idea and quickly sat up

Bunny:"I'll go visit Jack in the human world

Bunnymund tapped the ground and a hole appeared then he jumped through

Meanwhile in Burges, Jack wan having another snowball fight with his friends

Jamie tossed a snowball at Jack but he flew up in the air

Jamie:"Hey..that's not fair"He said while laughing

Suddenly a hole appeared and out came Bunnymund

All the children huddled around him while Jack flew up to the roof

He watched as Bunny was handing out Ester eggs

It wasn't Ester yet but what do you expect when you see the Ester Bunny

Jack's heart was not only focused on the children but Bunny as well...you see throughout the whole movie he was not messing with him but flirting as well

A smile came to Jack's face but what he didn't know was that Bunny was right coming up the walls of the houses

Bunny saw Jack, took a deep breath and walked up beside him then sat down

Bunny:"Just look at them playing"He said not looking at Jack

Jack:"Yeah"He said with a smile

Bunnymund :"That's nice...meet anyone new lately?"He asked confusingly

Jack:"I'm not sure I understand. What do you mean by 'anyone new'?"Jack asked curiously

Bunnymund:"I mean, is there anyone occupying your time in an intimate type of way"He explained.

Jack looked at him oddly for a moment before his eyes widened in realization at what his fellow Guardian meant and blushed

Jack:"Oh, that kind of 'anyone new'... Well no not really... None of the humans interest me and neither do any supernatural creatures not even North...so I'm pretty much single"He said somewhat shyly.

At hearing the snow spirit's answer Bunnymund inwardly sighed in relief and now it was time for the kill.

Bunnymund"I see...Well if someone came up to you asking for a date, would you say yes?"He asked as he came closer to towards Jack

Jack:"Maybe, I never really thought about dating to be honest. Mostly because I'm a special case and never thought I could find some to like me that way."Jack explained.

Bunnymund:"What do you mean by special case?...Do you mean you're being immortal?"He asked.

Jack:"Not really, no. I mean….well I don't exactly have the typical romantic interests that most guys do other then North but that's it and because of my own interests I doubt that anyone, whether it's a human or a creature, would find me to be their perfect type."He sadly explained and turned away.

Bunnymund's eyebrows scrunched in thought before rising slightly after he figured out what Jack might mean.

Jack:"Are you trying to say that you prefer males instead of females?"Bunnymund asked carefully"

He laughed a little at this, but the laugh was humorless.

Jack:"That's a far nicer way to put it than most humans and supernatural creatures today word it. I believe the term the humans made for it is disgusting, for supernatural creatures the title they use is harem boy, It's a bit old fashioned but it's a favorite."The snow spirit said and though Bunnymund couldn't see his fellow Guardian's face his sharp emotional sense almost physically feels Jack's depressing drop in mood. This made the Pooka frown sympathetically and he walked closer until he was less than a foot apart from Jack.

Bunnymund:"Not all humans and creatures are perfect, Jack...just as they can be the kindest and loving folks they can also be the most hateful and prejudice...but there are still some good ones out there and even some who would consider you to be more than their perfect type"He said but Jack gave a disbelieving scoff.

Jack:"Yeah, sure...not even Sandy could make a dream that perfect...Who in the world would possibly find me as their perfect type without me having to ask Cupid to use a love spell on the guy?"He asked

Bunnymund:"Me"He said simply and Jack did a double take and he turned to face the Pooka.

Jack:"What? What in the world do you…."but his question was stopped when he felt a pleasantly fuzzy pair of lips on his and strong arms wrap around his waist

Jack's eyes grew to a size that nearly dislocated his eyebrows...He just couldn't believe this, He was being kissed by Bunnymund, his comrade in arms, his mentor.

The snow spirit wanted to say friend but it was clear that the Pooka wanted to be more than friends who had the occasional drink and conversation but was that what Jack himself wanted?

Sure Bunnymund had the qualities that he wanted most in his dream guy and then some, he was smart, adventurous, strong, loyal, honest, brave, caring and no doubt he was good looking, sexy in fact. However what with how his attempts at romance were horribly shot down amongst his own kind and considering how humans treated homosexuals, he had long since given up on ever finding love. Still, being kissed by the Pooka does feel pretty nice and being held by him even better. Besides, he already gave his trust to Bunnymund as a teammate...why not take the plunge and give him his whole trust in a romantic relationship?

Bunny:"Hey...Jack"He said after pulled away from the passionate kiss

Jack:"Yes"He said doing the same as Bunny

Bunny:"I just...wanted to thank you for saving Ester for me"He said putting a hand behind his head and smiled

Jack:"Thanks but it is I that owes you an apology about Ester Sunday

Bunny almost forgot about it until Jack brought it up

Bunny:"I'm listening

Jack:"Okay...the reason I made that the blizzard in '69 is that I thought that you and Tooth were dating

Bunnymund's eyes widened and felt like he was going to vomit

Bunny:"What!...ew

Jack Frost:"So your not going out with her

Bunny:"No..I mean I like her as a friend but that's it...why do you ask?

Jack:"That's a relief"He said to himself

Bunnymund smiled again then leaned into him for another passionate kiss

Bunnymund then placed his toung inside Jack's mouth followed by rubbing his show white hair

Jack put both of his hand and wrapped them around Bunnymund's neck then licked his chest up and down getting the feel of the soft yet warm fur

Bunny relaxed as he felt the cold toung of Jack Frost licking at his chest making it moist

Bunny then felt like he and Jack was slowly running through a field of flowers holding hands and smiling at each other

**I was going to do this in September but couldn't think of a story then but here it is finally**

**More chapters coming up..so alert me**

**Remember to review this**


	2. Thinking About It

**This is my second chapter of the movie Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing:BunnymundxJack Frost**

**Rated:K**

Bunnymund and Jack took a couplemore minutes of kissing and pulled away looking at each other

Bunny:"You know...I'm starting to like spending time with you

Jack:"Aww...you do care

Bunnymund couldn't help but giggle and remember the first time he said that

Bunnymund:"Say...Jack I was wondering something

Jack:"Yeah"He said while sitting upon his staff

Bunnymund:"I was hoping that you would do the honor of staying with me?

Hearing those words made Jack speechless

Jack:"Bunny...this is...I don't know what to say"He said getting off of his staff

Jack:"Bunny...we just started a relationship...I may need some time to think about this

Bunny smiled at him and nodded in understanding

Jack smiled back and hugged the other male then the two jumped down from the roof

Jamie went up the two

Jack kneeled down so he can be face to face and Bunnymund just leaned against the wall

Jack:"Jamie...I have to go away for a while

When he said that, everyone stopped and went to Jamie

Jamie:"Where?

Jack:"Santa's workshop

Jamie:"I want to go with you

Jack:"You have to stay here and take care of your sister...can you do that for me?

Jamie nodded in depressed and Jack patted his head then Jamie gave him a hug

A few seconds passed and they parted

Bunnymund got off of the wall and stood by Jack Frost

Sophie:"Bye..bunny"She said waving her hand

Bunnymund for the very first time waved back to the little girl before tapping his foot and making a hole on the ground then the two jumped through

Jack and Bunnymund appeared outside in the show, they rove up from the hole

Jack was used to the snow but Bunnymund wasn't

Bunnymund:"Why is it always bloody cold on North's world?"He said while covering himself up in his arms

Jack rolled his eyes at him and told him to get on his back and he did't mind at all that Bunnymund's breath smelled like carrots

Jack:"Hang on tight

Bunny wrapped his arms around his neck and placed his legs upon his butt then Jack took off into the air

Bunnymund screamed all the way to the workshop then he got off of Jacks back

Jack:"How was your first time?

Bunnumund:"don't ask"He joked

They didn't find North anywhere until Jack went to one of the Yetis and ask for North

The Yeti mumbled that he was in the other room playing with his train set

Jack thanked the Yeti and went to the door then opened it

He went through and the second he took the first step, North turned around

North:"Jack Frost"He happily said

Jack:"Hi...

He was cut off when North ran and picked him up and spun his around then he gave him small kisses of both sides of his cheeks

Bunnymund then came in and closed the door behide him then North put Jack down on the ground and turned to Bunnymund

North:"Bunny...how's friend doing?

Bunny:"Great...but North Jack wanted to talk to you

Noth turned to the winter spirit

North:"You want to talk to me?

Jack:"Yes...you see Bunny and I just started a relationship an...

He was cut off again when North picked him up along with Bunny

Bunny:"I think he's happy about this

Jack:"What do you expect...he's laughing while spinning up around"He said smileing at his lover

Je placed the two to the ground and Bunnymund felt like he was going to fall over but he caught himself

North kneeled down and put a hand on his shoulder

North:"So...what this about?"He said smiling

Jack:"Well...I need some help

North:"Oh

Did someone say they need help with love"A voice said

Suddenly a boy with gold hair and a diaper and love-arrows on his back came out of nowhere and came down to North

Cupid:"So...who's the lucky couple?

North pointed to the two who were holding each others hand and smiling

Cupid flew to the two and carefully studied them

He took out his love-meter and turned it on then pointed it at the two

Note that the meter has two settings;In Love and Not In love

Cupid saw the arrow triggered closer to In Love then Not In Love

Cupid:"The arrow is pointing to In Love but barely...you need to kiss

Jack scoffed and Bunny thought"that is all" then they kissed each other on the lips

Cupid rolled his eyes and the two pulled away then looked at him

Bunnymund:"How was that?"He said putting a hand around Jack

Cupid:"Not like that...mix it with a little passion and lust...oh and make it good and powerful

Bunny nodded and faced Jack again but before kissing, they took a minute to look into each others eyes and saw lust and speckles

Jack nodded and placed a hand on the back of Bunnymund's head and slowly leaned into him with his lips puckered along with Bunny

They did a very powerful kiss with moving their lips around and touching

The meter was an inch away from In Love but to make it possible, Jack lifted his right leg in the air like a ballerina followed by him rubbing his hand down Bunnymund's back

Cupid saw that the arrow on the meter was all the way to In Love and he smiled then the two pulled away

Cupid then flew up to them again

Cupid:"Your love is real..you two are most definitely ment to be together

Bunnymund smiled at Jack with those lovrable eyes of his then gone into another passionate kiss with him

Cupid then disappeared from the workshop

**Yesterday I had promised "megawoman 5210" that I will had this up tomorrow and here it is**

**Did you know that that Cupid is Sandy's half-brother**

**More chapters coming**

**Remember To Review this**

**I almost forgot, jackalyenmystique from deviant arts told me that I can have Song & Gifts but I have to make some changes**


	3. Stay With Me

**This is my third chapter of the movie Rise of the Guardians 2**

**Pairing:BunnymundxJack Frost**

**Rated:K**

North:"Well...looks like it's settled..eh Jack?

Jack & his Bunnymund were busy toung-kissing and touching each other all over

North:"Jack?

Jack forced his toung deeper into Bunnymund's mouth and gripped his arms tighter his back feeling his furry and soft back making Bunnymund run a hand through his snow white hair

North, who was he to barge in two perfect couple...he just crossed his arms and smile but he felt a little jealous of Jack

Of course Santa Claus already has a wife but North..come on the guy's got a deep russian voice and all deep russian guys are gay and sexy...trust me I know

They broke apart after 10 minutes and licked their lips then they took each other's hand followed by looking deeply into their eyes

North:"Something tells there's wedding ahead..am I right?

Jack:"Let's just say that..it's a work in progress

Bunnymund smiled and nudged him with his nose that made his face turned red all around

Bunny:"Jack...I been meaning to ask ya somethin mate

Jack:"What?

Bunny:"I've been thinkin of letting you stay with me in the Warren

Jack:"Really

Bunny:"Yes...I trust you plus you a hero to all of us..exspecily me

Jack just hugged him tightly feeling the pooka 's warm fur

Bunnymund didn't at all mind the tight hugging so hugged him back

Jack pulled away form his lover then took his hand

Bunnymund tapped his foot two times fast and a hole appeared then both of them jumped through

Jack found that sliding down a hole was fun for him since he is the guardian of fun while Bunnymund hopped his way thorough the hole

The hole appeared in the warren and Bunnymund came out first the he helped his lover out of the hole, it closed up

Bunnymund:"Come on..I'll show ya where my hut is"He said hopping away

Jack ran and flew along trying to catch up to him

Luckily for him, his hut was on top of a hill made out of sticks and protected by magic from intruder

Not to mention that it was beautifully made cause it was carved into a tree

Jack stopped on front of the hill and took a minute to admire the hut

Bunnymund went to the door and looked back

Bunny:"Hey Jack...you coming mate?

Jack snapped back into reality

Jack:"Oh...sure"He said before flying up the hill

Bunny:"Come on in"He said while opening the door

Jack walked in and was blown away by this, it was so huge that it made his eyes water tears of joy

Bunny noticed and walked up to him then wrapped his furry arms his neck before rocking him back & forth

Bunny:"Your crying

Jack:"These are tears of joy

Bunnymund smiled and licked his neck which made him moan

Bunny:"Why don't I show you to my room"He said as he laid his head on his shoulder and put his mouth on his neck, Jack feeling his warm breath against it

Jack:"Sure

Bunnymund got from behind him and took his hand the guided him to the room

They went through a tunnel and came to a hole that was only the size to fit a rabbit but knowing Bunnymund, he isn't no normal Bunny

Bunnymund told his Jack to get down on his knees as he did then the crawled through the hole to Bunnymund's room

He stood up and sat on the bed then Jack came out and was amazed to see a bed made of wood and vines

Jack sat his lover sitting on the bed who patted a spot beside

Jack smiled and walking over then sat down

Bunnymund cheated with Jack for a while before making his move on him which was leaning in and going into a passionate kiss with him

Jack wrapped his arms around him as he put his staff down against the bed then rubbed his hand all around his back

They slowly began to lay of the bed, they pulled away

Bunnymund got down on his knees and put a hand on a button on his plants then asked for Jacks permission

Jack agreed and Bunnymund unbuttoned his blue pants then pulled them down to his legs revealing show white body

Jack smiled and laid down then closed his eyes with his arms all the way up

Bunnymund licked up all the way down and up both of his legs

Jack:"This is like...heaven"He said in his mind with the song "Sex Is Better Then Love By Tray Songz" playing in the back ground

He ran both of his hands up both legs, he felt his underwear and grabbed them then pulled them down revealing his white memberHe started to put it in his mouth and suck on it

Jack put his teeth tightly together then Bunnymund got on the bed, grabbed ahold of his jacket and pulled it off of him

He went to his chest and started licking it repeatedly with a hand going down his side

After 45 licks, he went up to his face then Jack opened his eye

Jack placed a hand on his cheek and Bunnymund placed his toung in his mouth

Jack did the Australia bunny a favor and scooted up to the head of the bed, they resumed kissing and touching

Bunny:"I got a surprise for you mate

Jack:"What?

Bunny:"Put your legs on he shoulders and you"ll see

Jack did as he was told and felt a fuzzy ting enter him...it was his member

The feeling overcome him quickly and Bunnymund once again placed his toung inside his mouth, Jack wrapped his legs around his bottom or at least tried too and his arms on his head

The bed started to move as he pumped into Jack as far as he could

After many fast thrusts, he slid out of him then s they started to get sleepy

Bunnymund laid by Jack who was panting heard as if felt like he couldn't breath

Bunny:"Jack...you okay mate?

Jack:"That...was..the...most...amazing..thing...I...ever...had"He said trying to regain his breathing

Bunny sat on his side and pulled his love close to his chest

Jack nuzzled deep into his softness then went to sleep

Bunnymund noticed and kissed his forehead followed by patting his head then he decided to go to sleep too

What they didn't hear anything, Sandy and Cupid were at the window then they looked at each other and nodded

They took each others hand and with their fingers, they shot a sweet romantic dream of the two holding hands kissing and flowers and a rainbow to complete all the scenery

They then flew up in the sky getting back to making dreams and making people fall in love

Bunnymund and his love smiled at the memory

**Hope you liked this chapter..and to be honest..I didn't know what I was doing with the sex**

**More chapters coming up and Remember** **To Review**


	4. All In A Day's Work

**This is my fourth chapter of Rise of the** **Guardians 2**

Pairing:Bunnymund/Jack Frost

**Rated**:M

It was morning and Jack woke up but did not wake his boyfriend instead he got up from the bed, got his cloth on , got his staff and got down on his knees then crawled through the rabbit hole

Once he gone through and stood up and he walked to the door, opened the door then went out

He closed the door behind him and walked down the hill then took a wiff of the spring fever

Jack:"Time to get to work"He said putting his hands on his hips

Note that Jack was all about fun and games but all that changed when and Bunny hot together, he still likes to have fun though

The song "Work" By The Saturdays played in the back while he walked to where the eggs were and stood on a eight foot tall sentinel egg

In his Mentor's voice...or as least as best he could, he commanded the eggs to march into the lake of coloring

They did as they were told and marched in rows and columns

He flew to the edge of the lake and the walking easter eggs walked onto his hand, over his shoulders and slid down the other

He was unaware of Bunnymund's eye peeking at how well Jack is doing for his first time, a smile came to his face

45 minutes passed and all the walking easter eggs were in the colored lake, some were red, yellow, pink and orange when they got out

Jack sat down on the grass when he felt a small kiss on his cheek from furry lips

He looked beside him and saw his mate

Bunnymund:"Great job..mate..couldn't have done it better myself"He said sitting with his boyfriend

Jack:"We'll...

Bunnymund:"Did you paint the eggs?

Jack:"I guess I left that part out"He said running his fingers through his hair nervously

Bunnymund just sighed

Jack:"Please..don't be mad

Bunnymund hugged him

Jack:"I don't understand

Bunnymund:"Painted eggs or not...as long as I'm with you..mate"He said stroking his hair

Jack:"You always know exactly what to say..I love you

Bunnymund:"I love you too..mate

Jack thought of an idea to express their love even more

Jack:"Want to go on a date with me?"He said in a smooth way

Bummymund hearing those words made him freeze up because he had never even thought of going on a date before but Jack was his first and only lover he'll ever find that will love him and he himself didn't want to screw this up for him, he agreed

Jack felt his heart go into warmth and jumped into the bunny's body then wrapped his legs and legs around his waist & neck sealing it with a kiss on the cheek

Bunnymund couldn't help but smile and rubbed his furry hand up his shirt followed by licking his neck

Bunnymund tapped his big furry foot one time creating a hole in the ground

They appeared in Burgess on the rooftop of Jack's house and inside his Mom,dad and sister were hugging followed by crying over Jack's death and all that was left of him was his brown cloak and vest

Suvana:"I can't believe that my son's dead"She said huddling to Davids (Jack's dad) chest and continued crying

David:"I know...I'm sad too"He said rubbing her back

Tiffany:"He risked his life to save me"She said sniffling up starting to cry

Suvana looked at her daughter and put her whole hand out and she walked over then Suvava closed the gap

Their dog who was a husky sat down on the brown cloak and whimpered

The song playing in the background was "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion, it faded as Jack looked through the window a while levitating

Jack:"My family"He said lightly placing his whole hand on the glass and a tear rolled down his cheek

He floated back up where Bunnymund was waiting at

Bunny:"That must be your family..eh mate"He said in a caring way

Jack:"Yeah...I really do miss then"He said as he started to cry

Bunny confronted Jack by placing his close to his fur and nuzzling him

Jack gripped tighter as he cried even more

13 minutes had passed until Jack pulled away and whipped away his tears then Bunnymund put a hand on his shoulder making Jack look up

Bunny:"You've forgotten mate...I'm the last of my people...I know how it feels to be alone but did have hope of a nw family and I found one

Jack:"What do you mean?

Bunny:"Sandy, Tooth and North are my family

Jack looked down

Bunny:"Their your family as well...including me mate"He sais lifting his chin up with a single finger"besides you could always go to Elder Phoenix

Jack:"The Elder what?"He saisd looking confused

Bunny:"The Elder Phoenix...it's immoral just like you and my but it's very shy around people so you must be very quite not to frighten him

Jack:"Where does he live?"He said looking interested

Bunny:"He lives in a dark forest in the Warren

Jack:"Good to know...I'll keep that in mind once we finished "He said smiling at him

Bunny:"Okay"He said as he looked at his boyfriend but he wasn't beside him

With the help of his ear he could hear Jack in the distance waving before departing

Bunny:"Remember mate...you can't race a rabbit"He said yelling out to his lover" and hopped as fast as a speeding bullet pass Jack who was flying

Jack:"Bunnmund...slow down

Bunny:"Not can do mate...even if your cute I won't slow down"He said looking back

Jack played along with Bunnymund's little game and tripled his speed but he was just too fast

**Hope you liked this...if you want to hear more about the Elder Phoenix It'll be in the next one**

**More Chapters coming and make sure to review this also I give credit to ~JackalyenMystique for the Elder Phoenix **


	5. This Is Where I Belong Now

**This is my fifth chapter of Rise of the Guardians 2**

**Pairing:**Bunnymund/Jack Frost

**Rated:**M

When they got to the edge of one of the houses, they stopped and laid down on the roof looking up at the stars

Jack:"This is nice...the relationship I mean"He said as his hand was closed with his lovers

Bunny:"You said it mate

Jack noticed his boyfriend staring off frozen so he pushed his body real close to him and asked what was he wishing

Bunny:"Well...I'm kind of jealous of you

Jack:"Jealous?...why?"He said making circles in his fur

Bunny:"Sometimes...I just wish I could fly like you...you know

Jack:"I know what you mean"He said resting his head on his warm fur

The two took a few more minutes then Jack came up with an idea that will blow his mind, he stood up

Jack:"Do you trust me?"He said pulling out a hand

Bunny:"Sure...but where are we goin'?

Jack:"I'm gonna teach you how to fly

Bunny:"Jack...I don't know about this...did I ever question my fear of heights?

Jack sighed and got down on his knees

Jack:"As long as you are with me...you'll be safe"He said taking hid lover's hand

Bunny sighed an both got up

Jack:"Hold on tight"He said warning him

Bunny gulped a little and Jack went op in the air making the bunny hold onto his jacket

He could see the whole town from up in the sky as they shored on forward

** A Song played in the background "A Whole New World from Aladdin**

Jack:"I can show you the world shining, shimmering, splendid"He said looking at his boyfriend

Tell me, my sweet prince, now when did you last let your heart decide?He went down and got a flower for him

I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride"He started to do tricks that made Bunnymund scared so he tightened his grip around his jacket

A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view"Bunny was upside-down looked at the town

No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming

Bunny:"A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you

Now I'm in a whole new world with you"He He then took his hand and Jack did a loop-de-loop

They were now up above the clouds and Bunny saw some birds flying by

Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling soaring, tumbling, free wheeling through an endless diamond sky"He let do with one hand and was actually having a good time

A whole new world don't you dare close your eyes, a hundred thousand things to see"Bunny buried his face in the jacket but Jack gently pushed him off

I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far but I can't go back to where I used to be"He waved at all the kids who were amazed by what they saw

A whole new world, every turn a surprise with new horizons to pursue"Bunny looked a Jack and cuddled against him

They went down near the water

Every moment that matters"Bunny put his hand in the water

All:"I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you"Jack took his hand and they both stared at each other and smiled

A whole new world that's where we'll be a thrilling chase, a wondrous place...For you and me"They cuddled closer and closed their eyes a little

They flew until they were on the roof Jack's former home

When they landed Jack asked his boyfriend how his first flying lesson was but all he could say is"let's do it again"

Jack:"I'm glad you had fun"He said passionately kissing his lover then it turned into making-out and touching his crouch

Bunny slowly laid down on the roof, Jack followed him

Jack began stroking his long ears which made Bunny feel good

Bunnymund then put his hand inside Jack's jacket rubbing his back

He also began to take off his jacket but decided to leave the pants on

Jack giggled like a little girl when his lover started planting small kisses on his chest

Jack:"Take my pants off"He whispered to Bunny who heard clearly due to his sense of hearing

He did so and licked along his leg until he came to his penis then put his mouth on the dick

The human moaned and sizzled as he felt Bunny's furry lips

He rubbed his head telling him that he was doing a good job

The bunny then crawled right up until he was face to face with him and placed his toung inside his mouth

The hot and cold breath mixed together, the taste was just pure sweetness like Ice cream

Jack wrapped his arms and legs around the other male's neck and waist

Jack:"Bunny..I-

He was hushed by his finger as he was about to lick his neck making the other close his eyes in relaxation

All around he licked and Jack felt the need to say something but he didn't want to ruin this precious moment they had

Inside the house, the family were eating dinner as well as the dog eating his dog food

Tiffany didn't believe in fairytales due to her age which was like 10 or 12 but she just wished that her brother would come back

**I noticed something very odd, Jack's actor kinda sounds similar to Aladdin's...and "A Whole New World" is just s powerful romantic song but review or fave**


End file.
